


A Way To Be Remembered

by cinereal



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereal/pseuds/cinereal
Summary: She struggled against her chains as the stranger circled her, erect and as naked as she was. He looked at her as if they had shared a hundred years together - a mix of emotions too complex for any first encounter. But she couldn't remember him.





	A Way To Be Remembered

The iron chains holding her wrist taught to the ceiling above were heavy and hard to shake. They clanked against each other with the slightest of struggle, all to no avail. 

A hand pressed over her thigh, then gripped one ass cheek hard. She growled from the confines of her gag, refusing to look back. Another hand curled around her waist and dragged her backwards, forcing her to bend at an unnatural angle at the waist as the chains held her front forwards. 

"Do you remember me?" 

She remained still and silent. Slowly, a hand untied the back of the gag and unthreaded it from between her teeth. She barely reacted, too proud to do anything more than gaze at the exit to the cave. 

He grasped her chin and forced her to look towards him. His eyes were dead and glinted softly with unnatural light, but he was a full form; thick and strong. Torn apart from reality in some ways, but entirely real in others. Still, he was gone from her memory, from her everything. She saw a capture of unknown origin, and he realised it through the look in her eyes. 

Something destructively angry blossomed in his heart. He pressed his dick against her inner thighs. "Would you remember me?" 

"I don't know you," she hissed, voice monotone. 

"No. Of course. You wouldn't," he replied to his own question, tone breaking in his throat. He hesitated, his hand running up and down her back. "I'm gone from the world. Aren't I?"

Again, she denied him an answer. His hand slid around her waist and gripped one breast hard. The other one was still on her ass, his thumb running down to her lips to press them. His dick was just below, wet against her skin. 

"But you'll remember this." 

He spread her flesh and burrowed his tip inside of folds, making her exhale a quiet, sharp whimper. He breathed in an upset inhale, wrapping his arms around her chest. 

Slowly he pressed himself inside of her. She shivered. She wasn't turned on. She wasn't even a little wet. His dick fought to press deeper, entirely driven by his hardness and force of will. It was painful, catching on skin and flesh as it burrowed very slowly. Once it was a good length in, he pulled out, which was somehow more painful. He pressed back and forth harshly, seemingly pulling her entire ass back and forth rather than allowing his dick to pull in and out. Eventually, after heavy torturous minutes, with his precum and her natural wetness, which came slow and reluctantly and accompanied no lust, he was limbered up, allowed to slide all the way in and out. 

One hand rose from a squished breast to grip her neck as he thrust hard. The chains on her wrists clinked together. He thrust again, all the way out and in. She growled, head snapping to the side as if to bite him, but couldn't do a thing and went entirely ignored. With the next thrust her head was thrown back into submission, hanging backwards under his grip. He breathed slowly and, suddenly, reinforced his grip. One tit was crushed beneath his fingers, the other formed a firm choke-collar around her neck. 

He began to thrust violently into her, growling in response each time, his anger rising as he fucked hard. She squirmed and riled but was drained of energy from everything that came before, her lips falling open and gasping to recover from the grip he held on her throat. Her tit was stinging painfully with his fingers, her womb even more-so. 

He fell into such a constant rhythm it was more than torturous; his dick plunged deep, thrust painfully through her cervix, her ass bounced against his thigh and he surged out, almost entirely leaving her pussy before slamming back in. On and on it went: thrust, pain, bounce, slam. His fingers squeezed and scratched her tit, switching from one to the next suddenly, the other one swinging as he fucked her back and forth, reddened under his cruel treatment. 

"Who am I?" He breathed, voice harsh and pissed.

She didn't reply. 

"WHO?" He removed his hand from her throats and grasped her hair, turning her head to look into his eyes as he drilled into her, each slam now so hard it accompanied a loud slap of flesh against flesh. 

"I don't know," she replied, hoarse. Her eyes had water in them now - something he couldn't remember ever seeing before. He couldn't stop staring. In fact, he had to make more. He continued to devastate her insides as he gazed down at her. Her eyes rolled back each time he thrust into her, her mouth hanging open, hypnotic in a way. He reached forwards to slide his tongue into her mouth, dropping wet saliva onto her tongue before pulling back to avoid her delayed bite, which missed entirely. She was far too out of it. His grip remained in her hair to keep her there, unwanting to look away from those pained eyes. They were drying, so he made a quick decision. 

His dick left her pussy suddenly, his hand reaching to spread her cheeks and guide himself to the button of her asshole. She jerked, but he now had grabbed her by the front of her pussy, his dick lingering at its target for mere seconds before he began to press harshly into her. Again, he struggled to gain distance, burrowing bit by bit as she shook and kicked her feet, meeting the end of the short chains that kept her ankles together many times. 

A small scream escaped her throat as he got so far his entire tip was now inside her, plugging him there. He remained still as she closed her eyes tight. She was still in pain, even though he wasn't moving; it was incredible. A tear formed at the edge of her eye. 

He began to thrust deep, releasing a cry from her throat each time. He'd never heard that before, either. She couldn't release that tight, full pressure that burned inside her, no matter how she tried to escape. She growled and sobbed but he didn't relent, completely succumbing to the agonised look on her face. She flinched as his tongue wiped the tears from her cheeks, feeling genuine fear for the first time. She was forgetting herself as she whispered, quieter than anyone could hear, "please, stop." 

He kept going, his other hand probing her clit in a way that was more painful than anything even close to pleasure, moving suddenly as two fingers stabbed into her pussy, disgusting and sharp-tipped. 

He tortured her holes for minutes more, every part of her feeling pained and ruined. Eventually he ripped himself out of her, plunging back into her pussy instead as his breath picked up. She felt a harsh shiver of disgust slice down her spine, trying not to think about what was now inside of her pussy, how her asshole throbbed in pain, and how she could feel something cold and wet dripping down from it, and how she had been torn in two places, about what he intended for her after, and about what she now was - a victim. 

He growled with ferocity, pumping faster than he ever had before, saliva catching in his throats as he exhaled harshly, cumming inside her pussy and pumping her full. She shrieked and shuddered and panicked against the chains but couldn't move, impaled on his dick as he flooded into her. 

Her vision had been blotting out piece-by-piece for minutes now, but as he finally pulled out of her she felt herself fainting. A slam of chains and a sudden pressure in her wrists as they fought to hold her body both failed to rile her as she faded away.

The last thing she heard was a dark, threatening voice. "Remember me. Remember this."


End file.
